


Deadly Calm

by Jinklo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BAMF Jim Gordon, Episode: s01e21 The Anvil or the Hammer, F/M, Gen, Rewritten Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinklo/pseuds/Jinklo
Summary: "What's she worth?"Jim stares at the man, "What's sheworth?""Yeah, y'know," he tilts his head prospectively, "If ya had to assign adollar amount?"Jim Gordon speaks in a deadly calm voice, "Harvey, I'm about to violate departmental policy on interrogation techniques."Harvey nods sagely, "I think I saw some doughnuts outside with my name all over them..."(Short interrogation scene in S1E21.)





	Deadly Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late. Sooo late. But I've had it forever and it looked so lonely just sitting there in the doc. So. Nothing is canon divergent until the last line. But that's the best part ;)  
> Enjoy

"Supposing for the sake of argument I _did_ see him before." The scumbag– Ehm. _Jake_. –tilts his head up prospectively. "What's she worth?"  
"...What's she _worth_?" Jim is almost unwilling to comprehend the sheer stupidity of this man. Almost willing to let it slide. But then–  
"Yeah, y'know..." Jake leans forward and his eyebrows twitch up, "If ya had to assign a _dollar amount._ "  
"..." The echoing silence is purely condemnation.  
Without moving a muscle but somehow looking a lot more intimidating, Jim Gordon speaks, "Harvey, I'm about to violate departmental policy on interrogation techniques."  
Harvey nods sagely, "I think I saw some doughnuts outside with my name all over them." He turns to leave and before he's even out the door Jim is rolling up his sleeves with a deadly calm look in his eyes. The guy's gaze follows Harvey desperately as he leaves, and he raises his hands in a nervous placating gesture that even _he_ doesn't think is going to work because Jim's standing up now and, _oh God_ , he thinks, trying to figure out what he said wrong, trying to laugh it off, "Hey, now. Calm yourself, there's no need to _get_ _carried_ —!"

* * *

Jim closes the door with a click and stops outside the room in the hallway where Harvey is waiting, rolling down his sleeves and slipping his jacket back on with a casualness that shouldn't feel as natural for him as it does.  
"Jake worked as a Barman at a brothel called the Foxglove. Said the Ogre was a regular. Couldn't give us a location."  
"Yeah, because they never use the same place twice."  
"No." Jim glances down at his hands for a second, "Because I knocked him out cold."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so overly proud of that last line -_-


End file.
